Frozen: Exposed at the Coronation party
by terrietont
Summary: Elsa's thoughts and worries at her coronation, up until she flees.


**Disclaimer: Disney owns Frozen.**

Elsa turned to her door looking Worryingly, taking deep breaths, that were slightly rushed: Elsa stood silently mumbling and muttering nervously to herself. "Get it together Elsa, it's only for today" "you can do it!" she chanted to herself then doubted with sudden disbelief "No I, I can't, I could hurt someone! "No you must do it" she forced her will to go with her voiced orders.

A few seconds into her troubled thoughts a firm door knock hit her door making her instantly jump. A male proud voice from the other side was heard.

"Her majesty, umm ehem Queen, are you prepared for the coronation?" the man cleared his throat waiting for a response. "yes, tell the guards to open up the gates"she ordered. But she in reality she wasn't ready. The last thing she wanted was to seem suspicious to anyone.

Elsa took a deep breath, slipped her gloves on and walked out with her Queenly grin.  
>The gates opened, she could see Anna jumping around the docks singing to herself, she let out a giggle feeling calm to see her sister so happy. But as she took a look back to the townsfolk, suddenly panicking under her breath trying so hard to seem happy. Her chest was tight and her stomach felt like knots. she felt like she was going to freeze instantly at that moment fearing the site of exposing her powers to the public. After the greeting she felt slightly calmer that only a few people would be allowed into the church.<p>

But no things only got worse, she was ordered to pick up the staff and sphere at the crowning of the queen. She felt fine for a moment, until the pope asked her to take her gloves off. At that moment all her normal thoughts plummeted downhill, she kept chanting the only words she knew that could help control her powers. "Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show" she whispered in her head and took a deep breathing inwards, chanting in her head for the whole of the silent seconds, her heart dropped as she stood in the view of the whole coronation guests holding the two objects. The pope made his announcement, speaking in another language and announced the Queen's title. Elsa looked down growing nervous seeing her hands slowly freeze the objects from the bottom. She quickly put the two objects back on the shelf, as she calmed her breathing in relief and slipped her gloves back on.

She felt that the absolute worst part was finally over, which was partly true... That is until...

During the coronation ball everything was  
>Going fine, she stood at the front of the crowd respectfully as her name was announced. Her sister Anna was also called out. The crowd waited confused for two seconds until Anna ran out of a hallway and rushed over to the stage near her sister. Anna was pushed closer to her sister, She felt slightly awkward since she hadn't seen her sister<br>literally in years and they were so close. She was pushed closer to Elsa, she stood there awkwardly looking at her sister as Kai announced the starting of the ball. Elsa's heart beat rapidly, so happy to see her sister but at the same time sad knowing she can't be with her like she did when she was younger...

When the ball started and the visitors were too busy with the waltz to pay attention to Elsa. Elsa felt she needed to reconnect but do it without giving away her secret or seeming like she's harsh. "hi" Anna was slightly shocked hearing her sister talk to her for the first time in years. Anna rambled in response. "hi?, oh uh hi" she said in awkward response. "you look beautiful" Elsa complemented. "Oh thank you, you look beautiful-er, I mean you don't fuller... You look more beautiful."  
>Anna rambled awkwardly.<p>

Elsa laughed knowing her sister would always ramble a bit.  
>"thank you" Elsa giggled in response.<br>"So, this is what a party looks like?" She said to start a conversation. "It's warmer then I thought" Anna Blabbed awkwardly making her blush slightly. Elsa nodded but really she didn't know how to respond.

Elsa suddenly noticed an amazing smell coming from the table of food. The smell made her hungry for the desert she could now almost taste. She too busy searching for the source of the smell to notice her sister eyeing for the same smell.

"What is that amazing smell?" Elsa asked still dazzled by the sweet sent.

"Is that... Chocolate." the sisters chanted as they broke into chuckles afterwards.  
>Elsa turned her head seeing from the corner of her eye, Anna was about to say something else. Suddenly Kai walked into her sight bowed broadly. "Your majesty, the Duke of Weasel Town" He announced formally. There a small man standing at Elsa's sight with a long mustache and a grey toupee. "Wesel town!" He corrected annoyingly at Kai. "Your majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." He danced around showing off his clumsy movement and politely bowing with his hand out to offer. As he bow down his grey toupee flipped backwards exposing a bald top. Anna and Elsa covered their mouths, holding in chuckles as Elsa sat up straight and politely denied the offer. "Thank you, only I don't dance". The Duke looked disappointed. "But my sister does" She said pointing to Anna, who stood there in disbelief.<p>

"Oh lucky you" Exclaimed the Duke instantly grabbing the princesses hands as she attempted to protest. Anna was pulled into the crowd. Elsa gave a cheeky wave and smile after whispering sorry. The Duke danced around like some sort of animal... Anna could not keep up with the insanity of the mans movements as he constantly trod on Annas foot, making her limp. Elsa watched the dancing seeing Anna gesture and expression of "help me" playfully the Queen shook her head as Anna narrowed her eyes playfully.

Elsa suppressed giggles as she finally saw a poor sore foot Anna limping back towards her, with her dress slightly uneven.

"Wow, he was spritely" The Queen replied chuckling. "Especially for a man in heels" Anna answered chuckling about how ridiculous he danced. "Are you okay?" The Queen asked in a playful yet worrying tone.  
>Anna smiled at her sister. "I've never been better" she answered truthfully. "This is so nice, I wish it could be like this all the time" She exclaimed. "me too" Elsa exclaimed in a loving voice. The Queen's smile disappeared. "But it can't..." "Why not?" Asked Anna with her smile now gone. "It just can't" Elsa slightly snapped back as Anna was alerted to stay away from her. "Escuse me for a minute." Anna answered trying not to cry.<p>

Elsa knew her sister was on the verge of tears, as Anna sniffed pushing silently passed a crowd.

Elsa had almost felt herself tear up, but kept her Queenly posture. A few ministers visiting the coronation starting walking up to her, she smiled and chatted away to the ministers.

Two hours later:

Elsa was not in the least amused, listening for the hundredth time about some boring old rant about taxes a minister thought was interesting.

She turned around, hearing her name called out informally. "Elsa" Well big surprise, it was Anna, who else wouldn't have called her "Queen" "Her majesty" Any royal formal greeting. Elsa actually liked not being worshiped as a Queen. Anna tried to fix her informal manner by doing a royal "sort of" greeting. "Queen, hi" "uhhh it's me again" Elsa stood patiently seeing her sister pull in a broad man with red hair and sideburns at her side, lovingly. "May I present, prince Hans of the southern isles." she addressed formaly as he bowed politely in the Queens presents. "Your majesty" Both Anna and Hans stuttered words. "We ah we would... like you- your blessing o-f our marriage!" they both smiled finishing the last word together.

Wait, what? Confusion and disapproved thoughts circled the Queens head.

"Wha- marriage?... she responded completely puzzled.

Anna squealed in excitement: "Yeeess!" Indeed confirming an instant marriage.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused..."  
>The queen answered in honesty.<p>

Anna then started rambling on about the wedding and ridiculous living areas for twelve brothers, ice cream, and rambling on...

"What, no no no, Anna wait slow down..."

She had to repeat her struggle to get her sister to quit her rambling.  
>Anna waited. "No ones brothers are staying here, no one is getting married.<br>She exclaimed simply, making the princess frown.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked hurt from her sisters decline.

Elsa needed to talk to her sister about the typical reason why she couldn't marry.

"Could I talk to you please? Alone?" she asked nervously darting her eyes to a corner where they were to talk in private.

"No, whatever you have to say you can say to both of us" she answered holding onto the prince.

Elsa had just about all the patience for her sister right now. "Fine. You can't marry a man you just met." she firmly exclaimed flatly, her sister had to know one way or another and frankly her sister was too tired to cope with immature patience.

Anna protested clinging closer to the man. "You can, if it's true love.

Elsa had seriously chewed the last bite she could take of this ridiculousness. "Anna what do you know about true love?..."

Anna had been angry and heart broken. "More than you, all you know is how to shut people out!" she accused.

Elsa felt her heart breaking, she felt like yelling or crying: but instead to resume her Queenly manner she simply said. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no." she stated firmly, not bothering to look back at an obviously upset Anna.

Elsa was on the urge of snapping at any more shutting out hullabaloo that came from Anna.

She had decided the best way to calm down was to get to her room, go to bed and sleep to wake up fresh, yet isolated with a... well she would be certain that Anna would be whimpering all day in her room or bang on her sister's door screaming horrible hatred things about the other night, and how hypocritical Elsa had been, Elsa knew that was true... but that fear stopped everything positive.

Then all her sadden fatigued thoughts clapped hard as the prince spoke up. "Your majesty if I may ease yo-" before he could finish Elsa had to get him quiet down, she was getting really irritated now...

"No you may not, and I think you should go" she quietly snapped back, not meaning it of course.

She looked to the guards. "The party is over close the gates" her voice struggling to not sound upset in any way"

The guards simply and respectfully replied and went to complete their commands.

But Anna had snatched a blue glove from one of Elsa's hands. "Elsa no!" she said, in pleading. She gasped seeing her skin hand exposed.

"Hey, give me my glove" She practically screamed and tried to hurriedly snatch her glove back in panic. Anna kept it to her chest, her face looked like she was tearing up.

"Elsa please. I can't live like this anymore!" she shouted tears showing in her eyelids.

Elsa was so tired, so depressed, so scared, so nervous, so embarrassed, so angry, so helpless. She could only respond coldly.

"Then leave." she answered flatly tears already welling up her eyelids. She sighed with both arms wrapped around herself and headed for the door.

She seriously was going to melt into tears if she didn't get out of the ballroom and into her bedroom.

Slowly making her way to the door, she had a crowd eyeing her and her sister, which made it even worse!  
>"What did I ever do to you?!" Anna yelled angrily.<p>

In her mind Elsa just needed to calm down: "Please Anna please, don't do this... Not tonight, please, Don't you see I care for you?" But all she could get out of her lips was:

"Enough Anna"

Nope Anna kept asking yelling angrily with confusion and frustration.  
>"No why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out?"<p>

Elsa felt fury glowing inside, she felt ice touch her finger tips, conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel. She tried every little whisper to soothe her mind, but Anna's voice had just snapped the storm to it's limit.

WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?! She yelled in anger confusion, pleading for instant answers.

No, That was it. That was the last straw, the last time, she had seriously and really had enough now!

With two clenched fists the queen had turned herself around to move her hands in a silencing gesture to snap at the voice. "I said.."

"ENOUGH!" she snapped shooting ice from her hands onto the wooden floor, creating a ring of sinister frozen spikes surrounding her from the crowd.

Elsa's eyes widened in shock at the spikes poking out from the ground.

She curled her bare hand in her chest against her gloved hand. In utter Horror, Embarrassment and complete fear she starred at the currently stunned crowd, and ran out in panic to get away from the crowd as fast as possible, not even wanting to see Anna's pale face.

Elsa escaped the ballroom only to run into a crowd of awed people cheering their Queen. Blocking her way, the queen tried desperately to move from the crowd only to bump into a fountain, and in shock had frozen the water in a fearful formation. The crowd gasped in shock, as she saw their reactions and attempted to run again. "There she is, stop her" an angry Duke came out pointing fingers at her. Elsa was terrified.

"Please just stay away from me, stay away!" she said in panic as thugs walked closer to supposedly knock down the Queen.

Elsa knocked herself back shooting an icy blast in defense from the thugs, the people gasped in trauma, as the Duke yelled accusingly at her getting attention to stare at their Queen with shocked, scared or angry glares. "Monster!" he yelled labeling the Queen, as she shamefully looked at her bare hand in disgust with people holding their children or newborns back from the Queens grasp.

The crowd had moved to where Elsa had ran as fast as possible not looking back at the crowd in shock.

She then heard Anna's voice calling her name desperately. "ELSA!"

The Queen took a small moment to review her damage on the kingdom, only to gasp at her shoes and the ice suddenly underneath, everywhere she walked ice flowed into a path.

Anna came dashing out with the prince in worry. Elsa couldn't bare to see the look on her sisters face. "Elsa, wait please!" she pleaded, as Elsa ran away from the castle.

She felt herself getting father and father away from Arendelle, until she realized she was finally alone. she felt so ashamed, so angry, so displeased. She had let her guard down.

All she did now was walk up a tall mountain all night in silence until she reached the top


End file.
